Il existe pire que l'île
by Mogo1902
Summary: Après avoir survécu à l'enfer de l'île, Oliver sera-t-il de taille à affronter encore pire? Comment surmonter une telle épreuve?
1. Chapter 1

_**Finalement, je craque ! Je voulais attendre un peu avant de vous mettre le début de cette fic, mais je ne pouvais pas attendre. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**_

_**Tout ce que vous avez à savoir sur cette fic, c'est que Barry n'est plus dans le coma, Slade est toujours en vie, et Oliver ignore ça présence à Starling.**_

_**Arrow et son univers ne m'appartient pas.**_

_**Cette fic est déjà écrite dans sa totalité et comporte 9 chapitre, je ne sais pas si je vais poster tous les jours ou pas. A vous de me le dire !**_

_**Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Une journée habituelle à Starling City. J'arrivai et vis Félicity déjà travail. Elle m'accueillit avec un grand sourire, que je lui en rendis en retour.

Bonjours, M. QUEEN

Bonjours, Mme. SMOAK, répondis-je en entrant dans mon bureau.

Ces futilités banales me paraissaient absurdes. Mais nous devions bien les maintenir, personne ne devait se douter de nos activités nocturnes et deviner notre complicité. Oui, malgré les apparences et bien que Félicity soit ma secrétaire, je suis plus complice avec elle qu'avec ma propre sœur, Théa. Assis à mon bureau en train de vaquer à mes occupations quotidiennes, tout en l'observant taper frénétiquement sur son clavier. Il y a une certaine rythmique quand elle tape un texte. C'est comme si elle instaurait sa propre musique. Enfin, bon, il fallait que je tape une lettre de réponse à Isobel pour confirmer la réunion qu'elle avait prévu la semaine prochaine pour gagner des investisseurs. Une fois tapé, je partis demander à Félicity de la transmettre à Isobel pour qu'elle l'ait dans la journée. Félicity partie sur-le-champ pour l'envoyer et je ne pu m'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil sur son déhanché. Puis, je repartis tranquillement afin de continuer mon travail. Arrivé vers midi, je me levai et me dirigeai Félicity :

-Ais-je un rendez-vous ce midi ?

Après consultation sur son ordinateur.

-Non, aucun rendez-vous aujourd'hui, le prochain est pour cet après-midi à 14h.

-D'accord, bien Mme. SMOAK, il est l'heure de déjeuner.

Elle releva vivement la tête et me dis :

-Pardon ? Mais c'est qu'il y a comme un léger problème, voyez-vous, je ne suis pas, comme qui dirais, une sorte de milliardaire possédant une grande entreprise ou encore une prestigieuse avocate, et…

-Félicity, la coupais-je, je sais tout ça mais aujourd'hui je voudrais profiter de n'avoir aucun déjeuné d'affaire pour manger avec mon amie.

-Mais… Je suis une personne que vous avez fait passer d'informaticienne à secrétaire de PDG alors qu'elle n'a aucune formation en secrétariat. Vous ne pensez pas que ça va faire polémique dans tout Queen Consolidat et toutes les personnes qui nous verront dans tout Starling !

Je posais mes mains sur son bureau me penchais vers elle. Ma tête n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Je lui dis lentement :

-Une grande partie du personnel de QC pense déjà que nous formions un couple. Je peux vous dire que je m'en contre fiche de la pensée des autres. J'ai juste envie de passer un bon moment avec mon amie, c'est-à-dire toi.

Elle voulu rajouter quelque chose mais je lui coupe la parole juste avant.

-Considère cela comme un ordre de votre supérieur.

Suite à ces paroles elle hocha la tête. Je reculai et la regardai préparer ces affaires, un sourire de satisfaction sur mes lèvres. Lorsqu'elle se leva, nous partîmes ensemble. Diggle nous attendez à la sortie près à partir, il voulut ouvrir la portière, mais je l'arrêta d'un geste de la main :

-Inutile Diggle. Aujourd'hui, nous allons marcher. Dis-je

Félicity tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. Diggle fit la même tête, mais partit en m'informant qu'il serait devant QC à 19h. J'acquiesçai et me tournai vers Félicity.

-Le restaurant est juste de l'autre côté de la rue.

Félicity tourna la tête vers le restaurant et écarquilla les yeux. Devant elle, se trouvait le « King and Queen », à mon sens, c'est la plus prestigieux restaurant de tout Starling city.

-Je n'aurais jamais les moyens de vous payer ma part, fit-elle

-Il ne manquerai plus que je te demande de payer ta part, alors que je t'invite, fis-je en la regardant et souriant, je passai mon bras sous le sien et continua, détend-toi Félicity et dorénavant hors du travail, se sera « Oliver » et tu me tutoieras. Bien maintenant, allons manger.

Je vis Félicity rougir légèrement et se tortilla une fois dans le restaurant. Une fois dedans il n'y avait plus de place.

-C'est dommage, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, on va devoir partir.

Elle commença à partir. Je la retins par le bras et la tira vers moi. Elle se retrouva contre moi, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien je la regardai droit dans les yeux et ne su quoi faire sur le moment. J'avais juste à fixer ces yeux d'un bleu océan splendide. Je fus plongé dans ces yeux et elle dans les miens pendant de longues minutes. Puis, je m'éloignai d'elle, mais je l'entraina vers le comptoir et dis :

-Oliver Queen, j'ai réservé une table pour aujourd'hui.

Point de vue de Félicity :

La journée avait si bien commencée. Je me réveille, je me prépare, je vais au travail. Je m'installe, je commence à faire ce pourquoi on me paie. Quand Oliver arriva, je jouai la bonne secrétaire en saluant respectueusement mon patron. Je fais mon travail, j'envoie une lettre demandé par Oliver, à Isobel. Ah cette garce, qui n'a qu'une idée en tête prendre le contrôle de QC et de renvoyer la famille Queen dormir chez eux. Mais j'en fais le serment, que tant que je serai là, QC appartiendra à Oliver, je veux dire . Enfin, je m'égare. « Concentre-toi Félicity ». Je disais, je fais mon travail, normal me diriez vous. Mais quand votre patron se penche vers vous aussi près qu'il le pouvait, c'est-à-dire son visage limite collé au mien. Et qui me dis « Vous venez déjeuner avec moi ». Déjà, un homme comme Oliver Queen, au charme irrésistible, s'approche de vous jusqu'à la limite la plus extrême de l'intimité, avec qui vous passez vos nuits, difficile de refuser. Passez vos nuit, ne veut pas dire les passer dans son lit, ne vous méprenez pas, jamais il n'acceptera. Je ne veux pas dire que j'aimerai. Je passe mes nuits avec lui pour sauver la ville. Vous voyez le genre ? Lui le héros costumé dans sa tenu en cuir irrésistible… Et moi l'informaticienne qui l'aide. Enfin bon, je ne pouvais refuser son offre, je dû lutter avec une envie féroce de courir à toutes jambes. Je préparais mes affaires. Devinez où il m'emmène ? Au « King and Queen », le restaurant le plus beau, où l'on mange un repas divin, mais surtout le plus romantique et chère. Comment vous auriez réagit ? Je n'ai rien trouvée de plus stupide à dire que « Je n'aurais jamais les moyens de payer ma part. ». Dire ça à Oliver Queen, le gentleman en puissance. Il me prend par le bras, déjà je devins rouge et après lorsque je vois le manque de place, je voulu partir, mais lui, il m'a attiré vers lui. Et à ce moment précis, mon corps fut collé au sien fait de muscles. Ces yeux plongeaient dans les miens. Ces yeux, ils me regardaient d'une manière que je ne serais décrire. Ce n'était pas son regard habituel, il ressemblait plus au regard qu'il lançait à Laurel. Cependant il y avait comme une légère différence. Je ne serais vous expliquer, il y avait comme une espèce de passion en plus. J'avais l'impression que ces yeux s'éclaircissaient, au fur et à mesure qu'il regardait les miens. Ces yeux étaient déjà très clairs au naturel, un gris métallique, réveillant son caractère de fer, mais dévoilant la solitude qu'il pouvait ressentir. Dans ces yeux, je vis toutes ces années qu'il a passé sur cette île. La torture qu'il a subit, les faibles moments où il été en « compagnie ». Je vis également toutes ces souffrances et toute la peine qu'il a éprouvé. Je m'y suis perdu, noyer dans cet océan sans limite. J'aurais pu les admirer des heures durant. Mais il rompit le charme, en m'entrainant vers le comptoir et disant qu'il avait réservé une table pour ce midi. Je priais pour que ce soit faux, qu'il y ait une erreur ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. N'importe quoi du moment que je ne mange pas avec Oliver. Surtout ici. Mais évidement, l'homme au comptoir confirma. Oliver m'entraina vers une table réservée exprès pour lui et…moi. Nous étions dans un coin reclus de la salle. On ne pouvait entendre ce que nous disions. J'observai les menus et ne sut quoi choisir. Je me cachai derrière la carte, pour éviter le regard d'Oliver. Si je le voyais à nouveau, je ne sais pas comment je réagirais.

Félicity ?

Je baissais ma carte pour apercevoir Oliver qui regardait, un serveur à côté de lui qui attendais ma commande

Le plat du jour. Dis-je à une vitesse impressionnante et posa fortement la carte des menu sur la table.

Le serveur partit. Oliver et moi, attendions lui sans doute très à l'aise vue sa façon de se tenir et moi qui essayais de paraître décontractée mais qui était tendu à l'extrême.

Je ne t'ais pas demandé de te détendre ? fit-il le sourire aux lèvres en se penchant vers moi.

Si, mais au cas où tu l'ais oublié, nous sommes au « King and Queen ». Un restaurant où vont toutes les personnes riches de la ville ou les personnes qui veulent demander leur copine en mariage. Autrement dis, je n'ai pas ma place ici, sur cette chaise. Alors excuse-moi de paraître tendue. Mais vois tu ce que je ressens à ce moment précis, c'est exactement la même peur que le jour où je t'es trouvé évanouis avec deux seringues dans la jambe. Quoique non, ce n'était pas la même, car rien n'est comparable à cette peur et…

Je me stoppai net. Me rendant compte de ce que je venais de dire. Oliver avait levé un sourcil, son visage exprimé plus de surprise que l'amusement de me voir débiter des phrases, tel que je venais de le faire. C'est-à-dire où je parle plus vite que je ne pense. Je me sentis affreusement honteuse sur le moment. Je fermis les yeux pour réfléchir à la façon dont je pourrais répondre. Je les rouvris au bout de quelques secondes, prête à sortir une explication, mais lorsque je le vis tout souriant, prêt à entendre mon excuse. Je perdis tout courage, je voulu parler mais ma voix se perdit avant même qu'elle ne pu sortir. Je le regardai m'observer. Il avait l'air impatient de m'entendre. Il allait être déçu car rien ne voulait sortir de ma bouche.

C'est assez surprenant d'entendre ce que tu viens de dire et je voudrai te dire …, commença-t-il, Laurel ?

Je tournis la tête et regarda dans la même direction qu'Oliver. Et je vis Laurel arrivé dans une splendide robe d'émeraude. Et se dirigea seul vers nous.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Et ben, se sera tous les jours que je posterai **___

_**Je tiens à répondre aux guests :**_

_**Beatrice : Oui dégage Laurel ! Pas de panique, on ne la verra pas beaucoup dans cette fic.**_

_**Mymylovearrow : Voilà la suite, sans tarder )**_

_**Fire23 : Pas de soucis je posterai tous les jours ) Je ne sais pas si il y aura assez de rebondissements pour toi, mais je vous est réservé quelque surprise ) et j'espère vous surprendre.**_

_**Voilà, je répondrais aux guests à chaque chapitre posté, je trouve qu'on les oublis souvent. Je parle beaucoup, non ?**_

_**Allez, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce chapitre.**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Laurel était là devant moi, elle portait une magnifique robe couleur émeraude. Elle me regardait et souriait, de ce sourire dont je suis tombé amoureux il y a quelques années. Mais c'était le passé… Félicity se tourna vers moi, dans son visage je pus voir une pointe de déception mais surtout un grand soulagement. Elle se leva et dit :

Voilà surement la personne que vous attendiez, fit-elle avec un faux sourire aux lèvres, je crois qu'elle mérite mieux sa place ici que moi.

Félicity, attend, je ne l'attendais pas, c'est un hasard, fis-je en me levant et en me mettant devant elle pour l'empêcher de partir

M. Queen, vous m'aviez dit que vous souhaitez déjeuner avec une amie, n'est-ce pas ? Donc voici qui vient déjeuner avec vous. Je vous souhaite un bon repas.

Sur ces paroles, elle me laissa ainsi. Je la regardai partir. Ce n'est que lorsque je ne la vis pu que je me tournai vers Laurel. Elle me regarda d'une manière interrogative.

Alors maintenant, tu déjeunes avec ta secrétaire ? me demanda-t-elle

Rectification, je déjeunais avec ma secrétaire, juste avant que tu te pointe. Fis-je en croisant les bras

Excuse-moi, murmura-t-elle de sorte que moi seul pouvais entendre, je devais déjeuner avec mon patron, mais une fois que je suis entrée, il m'appelait me disant qu'il avait annulé. Je t'ai vue avec ta secrétaire, je voulais juste vous saluer, mais ta secrétaire à mal compris. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer.

Tu n'as pas beaucoup essayait non plus. Le temps qu'elle sorte, tu ne pouvais pas lui dire ?

J'aurais pu mais je n'aurais pas eu le droit à un repas avec toi, me dis-t-elle un sourire étincelant sur son visage.

Je réprimais le mauvais moment que je venais de passer. Et je me dis que je devais éviter une scène au milieu du restaurant. Je cédai et acceptai le repas avec Laurel. Finalement, je passai plutôt un bon moment en sa compagnie. Bien moins agréable que si je l'avais passé avec Félicity mais bon, il allait falloir que je m'explique avec elle. En rentrant au bureau, elle n'était pas là. Je partis en direction de mon bureau, en voulant l'appeler. Mais je découvris un mot, sur mon clavier.

« M. Queen,

Juste après avoir quittait le restaurant, je suis retournée au bureau. J'ai reçu un coup de téléphone de Barry qui est de passage en ville pour l'après-midi. Je suis donc partie pour le passer avec lui. Je suis désolé de vous prévenir de cette manière mais je ne voulais pas vous dérangez pendant votre repas avec Laurel. Je vous souhaite un bon après-midi.

Cordialement

Mme. Smoak »

Après la lecture de cette lettre, je me sentis complètement vide. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'allais passer un après-midi sans Félicity. Le vide qui se formait en moi, se creusa d'avantage quand je savais qu'elle était avec Barry. Décidément, je comptais bien moins pour elle que je ne le pensais. Je fermis les yeux et revis tous les moments où je m'étais retrouvée seul avec Félicity et que je chérissais. Je voulu tenter de l'appeler mais une fois son numéros composé je raccrochai. Je ne voulais surtout pas la déranger. Je passai donc l'après-midi à travailler, lire les comptes rendus, comme d'habitude rien à signaler. Compte rendu impeccable, Félicity faisait vraiment une excellente secrétaire. Ah Félicity, qui taper ces rapports, avec ses jupes, ses hauts toujours bien accordés. Oliver tu t'égare là, arrête de penser à elle. J'ai beau essayais, je n'y arrive pas. Je quittai l'immeuble de Queen Consolidat, à 16h. J'appelai Diggle, pour lui dire que je serais à la planque pour le reste de la soirée, et qu'il été inutile de venir le chercher.

Une fois à la planque, je me changeai. Enleva mon pantalon en mis un plus décontracté pour pouvoir m'entrainer, et prépara un t-shirt pour plus tard. Je commençai avec une série de pompes, puis des tractions, je continuai avec une séance d'entrainement plus intensif, sur l'agrée préférait de Félicity. Je saisis la barre et grimpa les échelons trois par trois. Je me dépensais au maximum. Je devais oublier l'image de Félicity avec Barry ensemble, en train de se balader mains dans la main, comme un couple qui ne sait pas vu depuis des mois… Bon sang, Oliver laisse là sortir de ta tête.

Il n'y a qu'un moyen de me vider la tête : le tir à l'arc. Je descendis de l'échelon et pris mon arc avec mes flèches. Et commença à tirer, tranquillement sur la cible que je venais d'installer. Je tendis mon arc, visant le centre, mais ratant ma cible.

Oliver Queen, alias Green Arrow, qui rate sa cible avec un tir aussi simple. Entendis-je

J'aurais reconnu cette voix entre mille, je souris intérieurement. Mais resta neutre de visage. Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner. Je préférais préparer à tirer de nouveaux. Je tendis mon arc et répondit :

Ton après-midi, s'est bien passé ?

Oui, si on juge que Barry était encore en retard, et qu'il a du partir tôt pour être sûr de ne pas être en retard à Central City. Me dit-elle en retirant son manteau et le déposant sur sa chaise. Bref, j'ai passée un après-midi bien moins sympathique que je ne le pensais. Et toi, ton repas avec Laurel.

Bien moins intéressant que celui que j'avais prévu, fis-je en me retournant vers elle. J'ai passais un après-midi, assez déplaisant pour te dire. J'ai du quitter le bureau plus tôt pour aller me défouler et décompresser en tirant à l'arc.

Dans ce cas, je peux essayer. J'ai aussi besoin de me défouler. Fit-elle d'une petite voix.

Je lui tendis l'arc, en lui faisant signe d'approcher. Elle s'approcha de moi, pris l'arc de mes mains, et commença à le tendre. Je me plaçai derrière elle, l'aida à mettre l'arc droit, en mettant ma main sous la sienne. Je lui pris la main qui tendait la corde.

Vide ton esprit, ne vois que la cible en face de toi.

Quand je serais que je devrais lâcher la corde ? demanda-t-elle, en tournant la tête vers moi.

Ecoute ton cœur, elle se retourna vers la cible et commença à viser, entre deux battement tu seras qu'il faudra lâcher.

Elle commença à viser. Je sentis son cœur ralentir, elle se calmait, se détendait. Finalement, elle lâcha la corde et envoya sa flèche en plein centre de la cible. Elle se retourna vers moi, un sourire des plus radieux aux lèvres. Elle plongea son regard dans le mien. Je souris faiblement d'abord, puis je l'élargie au fur et à mesure. Elle continua de me regarder, comme dans le restaurant durant le déjeuner. Sauf que là il n'y avait personne qui nous épier. Je pouvais l'observais sans être dérangé. Je glissai mes mains sur sa taille. Tout en continuant à la regarder dans les yeux. Elle aussi m'observait, et je vis tout ce qu'elle éprouvait à ce moment. Elle était gênée mais avait l'air de sentir sur un petit nuage. Tout comme moi, j'étais sur un nuage et Félicity était avec moi. J'enlevai mes mains de ses hanches, lui retira doucement ces lunettes, les déposant sur le bureau derrière moi, sans la quitter des yeux. Je remis mes mains sur ces hanches. Et je commençai à pencher ma tête jusqu'à ce que nos fronts soit collés, elle fermis les yeux, je fis de même. Après de longues minutes dans cette position, je penchai un peu plus la tête, elle aussi. Au moment, où nos lèvres se frôlèrent et que nous commencions à nous embrasser, elle posa ses mains son mon torse, encore transpirant. Elle me repoussa doucement.

_**Alors ? Bon ou mauvais chapitre ? Pourquoi Félicity réagis comme ça ? Comment leur relation va-t-elle évoluer ? Dois-je m'arrêter ou je continue de poster ?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Désolé ! Je publie tard, mais cette journée est passée tellement vite !**_

_**Réponse au guests :**_

_**Mymylovearrow : Ce compliment me va droit au cœur ! J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre, j'espère répondre à tes attentes =)**_

_**Benenette : Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite ! =)**_

_**So-apple33 : Salut ! Oui c'est cruel, mais, il faut bien vous donner envie de lire la suite =) **_

_**Fire 23 : Oui, il va ramer, mais pas de la manière dont tu pense, sinon tu es médium ! =)**_

_**Olicityshipper : Je suis ravi que ma fic te plaise, mais pas de soucis, tu auras la réponse dans ce chapitre =)**_

_**Beatrice : Mais je t'adore aussi ! Merci beaucoup, ça me touche énormément comme reviews =)**_

_**Guest : Merci beaucoup à toi aussi, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que le olicity perdurera comme tu l'espère =)**_

_**Pfiou, dis donc, j'ai beaucoup de réponse à donner ! Ne vous méprenez pas, je suis fan de vos petites reviews. N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en mettre !**_

_**Bon on se retrouve en bas ? Stop, je m'arrête =)**_

Point de vue de Félicity :

Je repoussai doucement Oliver. Certes, je désirais plus que tout l'embrasser et lui dire tout ce que je ressens, mais… C'était Oliver Queen, le milliardaire, playboys, aussi réputé que le président. Il n'allait pas commettre l'erreur d'embrasser une simple informaticienne du MIT devenu en plus sa propre secrétaire. Ce petit cliché était impensable. Il devait être avec quelqu'un de réputé également, tel était son avenir de célébrité. Je ne peux pas entraver cela. Je le repoussai un peu plus, et rouvrit les yeux. Il était là, les yeux ouvert à m'observer de son regard triste, comme un enfant à qui on refusait de lui acheter un jouet. Mon regard exprimait aussi de la tristesse, mais je devais le faire, je devais refuser ce baiser, cette relation.

Oliver, commençais-je, on ne peut pas.

Pourquoi ? me fit-il en commençant à me caresser le visage

Je, débutais-je en prenant doucement sa main pour la retirer, je ne suis qu'une simple secrétaire et toi un milliardaire et justicier. Nous ne sommes tout simplement pas du même monde. Je lui souris avec tendresse

Et toi, tu n'es pas qu'une secrétaire. Tu es une informaticienne des plus talentueuses, et le bras droit du justicier. Sans toi, je ne serai rien, et tu le sais.

C'est faux, tu étais un justicier avant que je n'arrive. Il se trouve juste que avec moi, vous êtes plus rapide dans vos missions. Et que…

Félicity, fit-il pour que je me taise et prenant mon visage entre ses deux mains, ça suffit, sans toi je ne serai rien. Tu le sais mais tu refuses de l'admettre. Ne te sous-estime pas. J'ai besoin de toi, murmura-t-il en posant son front sur le mien. J'ai besoin de toi.

Je suis désolé Oliver, mais il ne se passera jamais rien entre nous. Je m'y refuse. Je resterai ton amie, et acolyte mais notre relation s'arrêtera là. Dis-je en baissant le regard pour ne pas voir ces yeux m'implorant.

Redis-moi ça en me regardant, fit-il en me forçant à le regarder.

Je…

Je ne savais quoi dire. Je serai incapable de lui dire dans les yeux ce que je venais de dire. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Je le regardais, commença à ouvrir la bouche pour pouvoir lui dire mais, rien ne sortie. Les larmes commencèrent à couler le long de mes joues. Oliver les essuya du bout de ses doigts. Ses yeux commençaient à devenir humide aussi, il me dit :

Prend la nuit pour réfléchir, Félicity. Il me prit dans ses bras, je m'y blottis comme une enfant. Et demain tu me diras la réponse. Tu connais mon avis, à toi de décider jusqu'où notre relation va aller.

Il continua de me serrer, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et moi dans ses bras, je me sentais au mieux. Après tout, il avait peut-être raison. Est-ce mal de penser que j'ai peut-être un avenir avec Oliver ? Ca ne coûte rien d'essayer. J'ignore si ça mènera quelque part, si vraiment ça va durer, si je serai capable de l'accepter. Mais je dois quand même tenter le coup. Je préfère cependant passer la nuit pour voir si j'ai raison ou non de nous laisser une chance.

Après de longues minutes, dans ses bras. Il s'écarta, me regarda dans les yeux et me fit son sourire le plus charmeur et séducteur qu'il possédait.

Je te ramène chez toi ? demanda-t-il

Pas d'excursion cette nuit, fis-je avec un clin d'œil

L'archer a eu sa dose de sensation pour aujourd'hui. J'ignore s'il va sortir ce soir, mais en attendant, Oliver QUEEN, va ramener une de ses amie la plus proche. Me lança-t-il en me rendant mon clin d'œil.

Dans ce cas, j'accepte volontiers ton offre.

Il sourit et partit se changer. Quand il revint, il avait deux casques à la main. Je crois qu'une petite excursion en moto s'impose. Je souris intérieurement, j'ai toujours voulu faire de la moto avec Oliver. Je suis prête à parier qu'il le savait, puisque lorsque je l'ai vu arriver avec les casques, il m'a fais un clin d'œil. Nous partîmes vers la moto, et une fois devant, il m'aida à mettre mon casque. Quand nous fûmes installés, il me dit de bien m'accrocher à lui. Je mis mes bras autour de sa taille, et serra du mieux que je pouvais. Il mit le contact, et nous roulions sur les routes de Starling. D'habitude, il faut une quinzaine de minutes pour rentrer chez moi, Oliver avait fait un détour volontaire, et je fus chez moi au bout d'une demi-heure. Il s'arrêta devant l'immeuble où je vivais, je descendis puis lui. Il enleva son casque, et m'aida à enlevait le mien. Comme pour mettre le casque j'ai du retirer mes lunettes pour ne pas les abimer, Oliver les avait mis dans sa poche. Il me les remit avec tendresse. Je le regardai, déposa une de mes mains sur sa joue, il fit de même. Je ne pu me retenir cette fois, je déposai ma deuxième main sur son autre joue, et l'attira vers moi pour l'embrasser. Il me rendit mon baiser, en me serrant dans ses bras. Ce baiser ne faisait que me convaincre de mes sentiments pour lui. Je l'aimais, je n'avais plus à douter. Seulement il y avait comme un quelque chose qui me bloquait et m'empêcher de rester avec lui. Je le stoppai.

Dois-je encore attendre demain la réponse ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire des plus radieux sans me lâcher, nos front l'un contre l'autre.

Attendons quand même demain, s'il te plaît. Répondis-je simplement

Je t'attendrais des années s'il le fallait. Il déposa un rapide baisé sur mes lèvres, avant de desserrer son étreinte.

Bonne nuit.

Bonne nuit.

Cette fois, il me lâcha, mais continua de me tenir la main jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse pu et qu'il du la lâcher. Arrivé devant l'entrée de l'immeuble, je me tournis, il était toujours là contre sa moto à m'observer. Je lui souris, avant d'entrer dans l'immeuble. Quand je fus, dans mon appartement, j'allai à la fenêtre, il m'observait encore. Cependant, il avait mis son casque, ce n'est qu'une fois qu'il me vit qu'il mit le contact et partis. Je le regardai s'éloigner. Lorsque je ne le vis pu, je me retournai pour aller manger quelque chose. Il était 19h, mais j'avais une fois de loup. J'ouvris le frigo, et sortie un plat, que je réchauffai au micro-onde.

J'en prendrais bien une part, s'il vous plaît.

Je me retournai, prise de panique. Un homme était assis sur mon canapé, me regardant en souriant d'un air malsain. Il portait un costume sombre avec une chemise blanche et cravate noir. Il avait un certain charme, que je ne pouvais nier. Des cheveux très foncés, en pétard sur sa tête et une barbe de trois jours.

Qui êtes-vous ? Hormis un homme, sur mon canapé dans mon appartement, qui était accessoirement fermé à clé. Demandais-je

Vous devez me connaitre, cependant vous ne m'avez jamais vu, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Dites-moi qui vous êtes ou j'appelle la police sur le champ. Tentais-je

Bien pas d'affolement, dit-il en levant les mains pour dire son innocence, je m'appelle Wilson, Slade Wilson

Mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine à une vitesse affolante. Ainsi c'était lui Slade Wilson, l'homme qui avait aidé Oliver sur l'île. Et qui avait reçu la potion qu'il recherchait. Il était donc doté une force et d'une résistance, hors norme. Je mis ma main dans ma poche et commença à composer le numéro d'Oliver. En un instant, il fit devant moi, me prit la main, la retira de ma poche et prit mon portable.

Inutile d'appeler votre petit ami, Oliver. C'est pour lui que je suis là.

Comment ça ? Arrivais-je à articuler entre deux respirations saccadées.

Sur l'île, Oliver a pris tout ce que j'aimer. A cause de lui, la femme que j'aimais est morte. Je vais donc lui prendre toutes les personnes à qui il tient et les tuer, si possible sous ses yeux.

Vous allez me tuer ?

Oui, et sous ses yeux. Il est tombé complètement amoureux de vous, j'aurais ma vengeance personnelle.

Je voulu hurler, mais il avait sortis un mouchoir de sa poche, et me couvrit la bouche et le nez avec. Je me débattis comme je pu mais, je ne pouvais rivaliser contre un homme, surtout un homme comme lui. Peu à peu, je perdis connaissance, pleurant à chaud de larmes. Imaginant Oliver, demain seul qui m'attendrais et moi qui serait soit morte soit séquestrait quelque part. Je pleurais, je ne pouvais m'arrêter, et c'est avec l'image d'Oliver dans mon esprit que je perdis définitivement conscience.

_**Voilà ! Alors ce chapitre ? Que va-t-il arriver à Félicity ? Une petite review est toujours la bienvenu -) N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, je peux toujours tenter de modifier ma fic ! Bref, si j'ai assez de reviews et que pour me faire pardonner de poster si tard, demain, je met….. attention 2 chapitre ! Alors, la balle est dans votre camp =)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Bonjour tous le monde ! Voilà, comme j'ai été très surpris du nombre de reviews en si peu de temps, j'ai décidé de vous mettre les deux chapitres directs ! Alors, on dit quoi ? Je sais, je suis adorable et généreux ( bizarre, je sens mes chevilles enfler, normal ? ). Comme, je les dis, j'ai regroupé mes deux prochain chapitre en un. Et je pense même mettre un suivant ce soir, puisque celui-ci fini de manière disons plein de suspense ? Oui exactement.**_

_**Et non, je n'oublis pas les guests : **_

_**Fire 23 : C'est surtout noël pour moi, que de reviews qui me font plaisir. Et tu vois je combine noël, et disons nouvel an ? car c'est trois chapitre que je vais mettre aujourd'hui -) T'es pas médium ? dommage… Enfin, merci infiniment de suivre ma fic et de laisser une petite ( grosse ) review à chaque chapitre =)**_

_**Olicityshipper : Votre mort ? Non, non, non. Je vous veux en vie pour avoir vos impressions. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que à la fin de ce chapitre, vous allez tous mourir… ( mettre le suspense, moi ? pas du tout ). Hélas, Slade va faire souffrir Félicity ET Oliver. Désolé… Mais merci de lire ma fic, j'espère ne pas te décevoir. =)**_

_**Bon, je vais vous laisser lire et on se retrouve en bas. Bonne lecture !**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Ce matin, je me réveillai de bonne humeur. J'avais passé une soirée merveilleuse, Félicity m'aimait, c'était sûr. C'est elle qui m'avait embrassé et non l'inverse. Le goût de ses lèvres resta sur les miennes, et je chérissais le moment où j'allais la retrouver. Je me préparai tranquillement, espérant être assez élégant pour elle. Diggle arriva, me demanda comment c'était passé ma soirée, qu'il ne m'avait pas vu au QG quand il y est allé. Je lui répondis, qu'après mettre entrainait j'étais rentré. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer le justicier cette nuit. En regardant dans le rétroviseur, je le vis me sourire. Sourire que je lui rendu. Une fois arrivé à Queen Consolidat, je sortis de la voiture, et partis vers mon bureau. En arrivant, je ne vis pas Félicity en train de travailler, elle n'était pas encore arrivée. Il faut dire que je suis arrivé bien plus tôt que d'habitude. Je partis donc dans mon bureau et l'attendu patiemment. Au bout d'une demi-heure, elle n'était toujours pas là, et il était l'heure pour elle de commencer son service. Je décrochai le téléphone près à composer son numéro, mais je la vis arriver, d'un pas lent. Paniqué par son attitude, je me levai et allai dans sa direction. Elle s'arrêta devant la porte de mon bureau et m'attendu, elle avait une petite mine, les cheveux tiraient en arrière et une enveloppe à la main. Une fois devant elle, je m'arrêtai. Elle me regarda dans les yeux et me dis :

Oliver, je démissionne

Je fus sous le choc de la nouvelle. J'ai cru que mon cœur, allais cesser de battre. Je ravalai ma salive et répondit :

Comment ?

Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu m'as demandé de prendre la nuit pour réfléchir, c'est que j'ai fait. Et je pense que nous ne devrions même pas essayer nous deux, et qu'il serait mieux pour tout les deux de couper entièrement les ponts. Me lança-t-elle

Mais, Félicity, fis-je en lui prenant les mains, hier, tu m'as embrassé, tu m'as serré dans tes bras. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

Tu ne comprends pas ? Nous deux c'est impossible. Hier, j'ai fait une erreur. Erreur que je ne commettrais plus, puisque je quitte Starling city, je vais vivre chez un ami à moi à Central city, le temps de trouver un travail et un appartement. Fit-elle en retirant ses mains des miennes

Mon sang se glaça, non seulement elle voulait démissionner mais en plus, elle quittait la ville. Elle venait de me détruire le cœur.

Félicity, je t'en pris. Tu ne peux pas me laisser tomber comme ça. Tu ne peux pas partir. Je t'en conjure, reste.

Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas partir.

Oliver, si vraiment tu m'aimes et que tu veux mon bonheur, laisse-moi partir. Tu sais très bien que notre relation aurait était une erreur. Alors maintenant, tu me laisse partir et tu n'essais plus de prendre contact avec moi.

NON ! Hurlais-je, Félicity sursauta et trembla. Je ne pourrais pas t'oublier, je ne pourrais pas te laisser partir. Ce n'est pas possible, Félicity. Je lui pris les mains et les posa sur ma poitrine. Tu sens ? Mon cœur, c'est pour toi qu'il bat, pour toi et pour personne d'autre. J'ai vécu des choses horrible, sur l'île, mais j'y aie trouvé un soutient. J'ai aussi vécu des choses horribles ici, à Starling, mais tu étais là. Tu étais mon rayon de soleil pendant mes moments dans le brouillard. La lumière qui me faisait sortir de tous mes moments de doutes. Je t'en supplie, tu ne peux pas partir comme ça.

Elle pleurait elle aussi. Je fus heureux de la voir ainsi, peut-être qu'elle allait comprendre, et qu'elle resterait auprès de moi.

Ne croit pas que se soit facile pour moi. Me dit-elle. Mais nous deux ce n'est pas possible, ça ne l'a jamais était. Adieu, Oliver

Sur ces paroles elle partit en courant, me laissant seul avec mon désarroi. Elle n'avait pas compris. Je restai seul debout devant son bureau, à la revoir taper sur son clavier les lettres que je lui demandais. Mes yeux étaient humides mais refusais de pleurer. Je croyais avoir tout vécu, ou alors l'extrême. Félicity venait de me prouver le contraire. Malgré tous ce que j'ai vécus sur l'île et en tant que archer. Félicity venait de me détruire intérieurement. Je partis de Queen Consolidat, alla au QG, espérant la trouver et tenter une nouvelle fois de la convaincre que c'était une erreur, qu'elle devait rester. Elle n'y était pas, cependant, j'y trouvai Diggle.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Ca fait tout juste 1h que je t'ai déposé. Une fois qu'il vu la tête que j'avais, il poursuivit. Oliver, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Félicity, elle… je ne pouvait continuer

Elle est ?

Non, elle est vivante. Mais elle à juste décider de quitter Starling. Réussis-je à dire, en baissant la tête et serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer.

Comment mais ou va-t-elle ?

A Central city, chez un de ses amis.

Barry ?

J'en sais rien Diggle. Hurlais-je. J'en sais rien, elle est arrivé ce matin, elle m'a tout expliquée, j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader, mais elle n'à rien voulu comprendre. Elle est partie, c'est tout ce que je sais.

Calme toi Oliver, hurla Diggle à son tour, on va aller la voir tout les deux et lui parler.

J'acquiesçai et partis vers la voiture pour allais chez Félicity. Une fois devant chez elle, je revis la scène d'hier. Elle qui m'embrassait, moi la serrant dans mes bras… C'est Diggle qui me ramena à la raison en frappant contre ma vitre me disant qu'il serait temps que je sorte. Je sortis de la voiture et nous montâmes les escaliers. Devant sa porte, je perdis tous mes moyens. Je ne pu même pas frapper à la porte, j'en étais incapable. Ce fut Diggle, qui le fit. Il frappa, personne ne répondit. Diggle refrappa, personne n'ouvrit à nouveau. Je restai encore ici. Diggle composa son numéro de portable. Nous entendîmes la sonnerie à l'intérieur.

Félicity, je sais que tu es là. Ouvre la porte s'il te plaît. Dit Diggle

La porte s'ouvrit mais ce n'est pas le visage de Félicity qui apparut.

Point de vue de Félicity :

Je me réveillai. J'avais un mal de tête atroce, je ne pouvais réfléchir convenablement. Mais où suis-je ? J'avais les mains liés, les pieds solidement attachés à la chaise où j'étais assise. Dans cette pièce lugubre, je ne pouvais voir à moins de trois mètre. Je pus cependant apercevoir des tuyaux marronnâtes couvert de crasse. A mon avis je devais être dans les égouts. Oliver. Bon sang, Oliver… Comment j'ai pu te faire ça ? Je lui ai dit il y a quelques heures, ou quelques jours ou plus, je l'ignore, je lui ai dit que je ne l'aimais pas, que nous devions être séparés que nous avions aucune chance ensemble. Que notre avenir était compromis avec la vie que nous menions. Pourquoi je lui ai dit-ça ?

Pourquoi ? Hurlais-je

C'est vrai. Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ? Réfléchis Félicity, comment tu as pu dire des choses pareilles à l'homme que tu aimes ? J'avais beau me concentrer, rien ne vînt à mon esprit. Mes souvenirs restèrent bloqués, sans doute un effet de ce que Slade à dû utiliser pour m'endormir. En attendant, les larmes coulèrent, j'avais brisée le cœur d'Oliver et sans doute, j'allais mourir dans peu de temps. Pourtant Slade, m'a dit qu'il voulait me faire mourir devant Oliver Comment allais-t-il faire ? Si il tentait quoique se soit, Oliver me sauverais dans le seconde et il n'aurait le temps de rien faire. Quel était son plan ?

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Bonjour, Oliver

Cette voix résonna dans ma tête. Je la reconnu et je crois que c'est ça qui m'a le plus impressionné et surpris. Elle résonna encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que je réalise vraiment qui était en face de moi. Slade. Slade Wilson, l'homme qui m'a aidé à survivre sur l'île. Nous nous étions entraidés, nous avions survécu ensemble. Mais que faisait-il chez Félicity ?

Tu sembles surpris de me voir, fit-il en souriant

Je relevai la tête, je ne pouvais le croire. Il n'avait pas changé, toujours la même tête, la même coupe de cheveux, la barbe de trois jours,… Seul changement était son sombre costume. Cela me changea beaucoup de sa tenu de militaire.

Je suis en effet surpris de te voir. Répondis-je. Que fais-tu ici ?

Et ben, tu m'avais tellement parlé de Starling que j'ai décidé de m'y installer. Le paysage est plaisant et…

Je ne te parle pas de Starling et tu le sais. Que fais-tu dans cet appartement ? Que fais-tu chez…

Félicity ? me coupa-t-il

Je le regardai stupéfait. Comment connaissait-il Félicity ? Je ne la connaissais pas avant de rentrer de l'île. Je ne pouvais pas lui en avoir parlé.

Tu te pose sans doute des questions, reprit-il en mettant ces mains dans les poches, et ben je vais répondre à celle qui t'intrigue le plus je pense. Je connais Félicity parce que j'ai fais des recherches sur toi, ta famille, tes amis, tes connaissances et ta petite amie évidement. Conclut-il un sourire sournois aux lèvres.

Je fus abasourdis, ou comme on le dit si bien « sur le cul ». Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenez ?

Et pour la question de « pourquoi n'es-tu pas venu me voir ? ». C'est tous simplement que j'ai décidé de faire de ton existence un véritable enfer. Tu as détruit ma vie sur cette île. Je vais détruire la tienne maintenant. Fit-il avec un rictus de vengeance dans la voix.

Diggle, qui été resté silencieux jusqu'alors décida de prendre la parole :

Où est Félicity ? dit-il avec un calme que je considère de légendaire.

Slade tourna la tête vers lui. L'observa en détails. Et dit :

Toi, tu as été un marine, n'est-ce pas ? Oui bien sûr, ta posture, ta façon de t'exprimer, ton calme face à une menace. Tu dois être Diggle, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, effectivement. Maintenant dis moi où est Félicity.

Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me tuer ? Tu sais très bien que je pourrais te battre sans soucis. Et si tu comptes sur Oliver, je relevai la tête vers lui, n'y compte pas. Sans son arc, il ne vaut pas grand-chose et même s'il l'avait, je le battrais. N'oublis pas que c'est moi qui lui est tout appris. Bon revenons sur la question de « Où est la futur femme de Oliver ? », fis t-il un grand sourire narquois aux lèvres. Elle est vivante, et je compte la garder en vie. Si Oliver vient me voir, en tant que Arrow, sur le parking où il à pratiquer l'échanger pour le Vertigo, cette nuit, à la même heure que tu as rentré la comte. Je te donnerai le reste des instructions là-bas. Emmène bien ton costume surtout la veste. Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors c'est juste ça que tu veux ? hurlais-je, la veste de Shado ? Viens je vais te la donner tout de suite et tu relâche Félicity.

Non, je ne veux pas que ça. Je te dirais le reste sur place.

Très bien, j'y serai, répondis-je

Bien, Messieurs. Veuillez m'excuser, j'ai un travail à faire avant la tombée de la nuit.

Il commença à partir, les mains dans les poches. Je lui attrapai le bras quand il passa à côté de moi. Il lui dit de façon très clair et lente, pour qu'il comprenne très bien ces menaces :

Si jamais, Félicity est blessée, si elle a la moindre égratignure, je peux t'assurer que je te retrouverai, et que je te tuerai de mes propres mains, même si je dois y passer toute ma vie ou si je dois mourir. Compris ?

C'est très claire, Oliver.

Puis il partit tranquillement. Quand à moi, mon cerveau bouillonnait, j'avais les poings serraient et espérer qu'une chose : être cette nuit.

Point de vue de Félicity :

Je restai dans le noir pendant un long moment. J'ignore combien de temps. Des heures ? Des jours ? Quelques minutes ? Mon esprit était tout embrouiller. Il divaguait un coup par ci un coup par là. Cependant, il divaguait entre le bureau et le QG. Je devais me concentrer pour essayer de voir Oliver, si je le voyais ou juste l'entre-apercevoir, je trouverais la force de continuer à lutter. Il le fallait, pour lui, pour nous. Je devais m'expliquer avec lui, je devais lui dire que je désirais plus que tout être avec lui. Je le vis, assis derrière son bureau, il m'observait le sourire aux lèvres. M'observait-il comme çà tous les jours ? Bon sang, je ne l'avais même pas remarquais. Je le revis, cette fois au QG. Il s'entrainait, et moi je l'observais jusqu'à négligé le travail qui me demandait. Et je le revis pendant que je faisais une recherche pour lui, il était derrière moi, je pouvais sentir son souffle sur ma nuque. Mais j'étais tellement concentrée sur l'écran pour être aussi rapide que possible et lui montrer mes compétences, que je n'avais jamais remarquée comment il se comportait vis-à-vis de moi. Et au moment, où cette relation aurait pu commençait, au moment où j'aurais enfin pu tout lui dire, il à fallu qu'un psychopathe vienne me voir et m'enlève pour me tuer devant Oliver. Pourquoi ais-je choisis cette vie ? En même temps si j'avais refusée, jamais je ne serai pas aussi proche d'Oliver que je le suis aujourd'hui. Oliver… Bon sang, où es-tu ? Pourquoi tu n'ais toujours pas là pour me sauver ?

J'entendis un bruit, une porte claquait pour être plus précise. J'entendis des pas venir vers moi, le bruit s'arrêta net devant moi. Je relevai le tête pour voir quelle tête avait l'inconnu qui était là. Je n'eu pas le temps de voir, que je fus assommée.

Lorsque je repris connaissance, j'étais tenu fermement par deux hommes, je vis Slade avec une arme pointée sur moi. Et devant lui se tenait Arrow.

Oliver, fis-je faiblement

Je le vis tournais la tête vers moi. Un regard déterminé dans les yeux.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Dès que Slade quitta la pièce, je me tournis vers Diggle et lui ordonna de m'amené au QG. Il me le déconseilla et me dit que je devais aller au bureau comme si de rien été. Bien je fus totalement contre, il avait raison. Il m'emmena donc au bureau, où je restai enfermé toute la journée. Je fis mon travail habituel, en essayant de ne pas transmettre mon inquiétude mélangé à ma colère au personnel de Queen Consolidat. Heureusement, aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas de réunion. Donc pas d'Isobel à supporter. Une fois la journée fini, je descendis bien trop rapidement et trop tôt. Par chance, Diggle m'attendait déjà. Il me dit qu'il s'attendait à ce que je sorte aussi tôt. Une fois au QG, je me changeai mis ma tenu. Je fus prêt 10 minutes après notre arrivée. Diggle et moi observions l'endroit depuis les ordinateurs pour étudier le terrain. Une fois le terrain connu, il été l'heure. Je partis et arriva au parking avec prêt de 10 minutes d'avance. Ce n'est qu'au bout des 10 minutes qu'un Hummer arriva. Slade descendit du côté passager, le chauffeur sortis et pointa une mitraillette sur moi.

Oliver, un vrai plaisir de te revoir, fit-il le sourire aux lèvres, tu as du passer une journée fantastique.

Où est Félicity ? répondis-je plein de haine

Je vois, direct au fait. Bien très bien.

Il fit un signe à son chauffeur, qui déposa la mitraillette sur le capot de la voiture et alla ouvrir le coffre, d'où sortis un homme qui tenait Félicity par un bras, le chauffeur pris l'autre bras et il la traina par terre, comme un vulgaire sac. Je me retins de décrocher une flèche sur ces types qui maltraitée Félicity. La colère m'envahit, mais je la contenais comme je le pouvais.

Bien, ta chère et tendre est là, maintenant poursuivons tu veux bien ? D'abord, je veux la veste de Shado.

Je l'enleva et lui lança. J'avais pris soin de mettre une autre veste en dessous avec une capuche, cependant différente de celle de Shado. Il la ramassa, la sentit.

Si tu savais comme elle me manque Oliver. Son doux parfum, ces longs cheveux. Mais elle est morte, et à cause de toi, donc…

Sur ces paroles, il sortit une arme de son pantalon et le tendit vers Félicity. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour et j'hurlais :

Non, laisse-là, elle n'a rien à voir avec tout çà.

Oliver

J'entendis sa voix. Je tournai la tête vers elle, et l'observa. Elle avait les cheveux lâchés, la même tenu que ce matin, et ces yeux m'implorais de la sauver.

C'est là que tu te trompe, Oliver. Tu as tué la femme que j'aime. Par conséquent, je tue la femme que tu aimes. Parce que tu l'aime, n'est-ce pas ?

Oui, oui je l'aime. Mais je t'en supplie. Je me mis à genoux posa mon arc à côté de moi. Je t'en supplie, tue moi si tu veux mais laisse lui la vie.

Oliver, non !

Félicity venait de crier. Je la regardai. Mon regard ne devait exprimer que la tristesse et l'inquiétude. Quand soudain, j'entendis un coup de feu. Je vis Félicity vaciller puis tomber sur le sol.

Non, non, non, dis-je de plus en plus fort jusqu'à hurler. Je t'ai donnée tout ce que tu voulais, je n'ais pas désobéit, alors pourquoi tu as fais çà ? Hurlais-je en me relevant.

Je te l'ai dit. Tu as fais tuer Shado, je tue Félicity. C'est pourtant simple.

Mon regard était posé sur le corps inerte de Félicity. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard. La femme que j'aimais, celle qui me rendait heureux venait de mourir sous mes yeux par ma faute. C'est moi qui l'avais entrainé dans cette aventure. Aujourd'hui, elle est morte et c'est de ma faute. Je tombai à genoux, les larmes au yeux. Félicity, ma Félicity morte… Non, non, c'est impossible, impossible. Slade me regardait est rie, il était heureux, il avait eu sa vengeance. Il se dirigea vers la voiture, fis un signe à ses hommes, qui prirent Félicity, pour la mettre dans la voiture.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Tu n'espérais quand même pas l'enterrer ?

Sur ces paroles, il partit, avec le corps de Félicity.

_**Et voilà ! Alors, vous avez envie de ma tuer ? Oui, j'ai osé faire mourir Félicity… Désolé aux âmes sensibles, mais ce chapitre est primordial pour la suite de ma fic… on se retrouve tout à l'heure pour la suite =)**_

_**PS : J'attend vos impression avec impatience !**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Re bonjour ! Alors ? Pas trop frustrer ? Oui, je sais c'est sadique ce que j'ai fais. Dans ce chapitre, j'ai pris une petite liberté sur le passé de Félicity, comme il est un peu mystérieux dans la série, je me suis permis d'y ajouter un détail. Je rajouterai juste que j'ai modifié la structure de mes chapitre, pour qu'il n'y en ai plus que 7 et que la fic soit fini dimanche =) Je ne sais pas comment va se goupiller ma connexion internet à partir de lundi, alors je prend les devant =)**_

_**Réponse aux guests :**_

_**Choukette : Oui, voilà le suivant sans tarder ! Un sadique moi ? Pas du tout =) **_

_**Fire23 : Tu n'es pas d'accord ? Vraiment ? Des capacités de médium aurai était utile là =) Alors comment répondre à ta review, disons seulement que l'espoir fais vivre =)**_

_**So-apple33 : Merci pour cette review ! Elle réchauffe le cœur =) Je vais continuer de publier rapidement =) je sais ce que c'est d'attendre impatiemment pour une suite =) (PS : A ceux qui écrivent des fics et que je lis, n'y voyaient aucune critique )**_

_**Beatrice : Comment j'ai pu ? Je dois avouer que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à faire ce chapitre… Mais comment te répondre à toi si ce n'est : attend quand même avant de me maudire =)**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

A genoux, voilà comme j'étais et comment je me sentais. J'étais vide, ça doit être ça, vide, il n'y avait plus rien en moi. J'ai perdu Tommy, mon père et Shado, j'avais souffert. Enormément, mais là je ne ressentais rien, ni tristesse, ni horreur, ni colère. J'entendis à peine quand Diggle hurla mon nom dans mon oreillette. Je revis la scène encore et encore. Slade me menaçant puis menaçant Félicity, le coup de feu et enfin le corps de Félicity tombant à terre inerte, sans vie,… Morte, elle était morte, elle ne faisait plus partie de ce monde, elle nous à quittée… Plus jamais, je ne verrai son sourire rayonnant, sa joie sans limite, son optimiste,… Plus jamais je ne l'entendrais me dire de faire attention quand je pars jouer le rôle de justicier. Pff un justicier tu parles, même pas capable de sauver la femme que j'aime. Je sauve des innocents tous les soirs ou quasiment, mais je n'ai pas pu sauver cette femme, ravissante, avec des phrases interminables qui avait le don de me faire rire, même dans les moments les plus sombres. En pensant à cela, j'esquissai un très léger sourire. Mais surtout, plus jamais, je verrai son visage rassurée et splendide, lorsque je rentre de mission. Je revis chaque scène, chaque moments, où elle là, à me regarder sain et sauf. Je la revis sur son bureau à QC, en train de travailler avec énergie, de satisfaire mes demandes sauf une : m'apporter un café. Je revis son premier jour de secrétaire, à me hurler dessus comme quoi elle refusait ce travail. Mais cependant dis une phrase évidement qu'elle ne voulait pas me dire : « J'aime passer mes nuits avec vous ». Je n'avais jamais compris pourquoi elle avait dit ça, jusqu'à il y a quelques jours, où elle m'a embrassé. Je revis la scène et la ressentis. Mon corps qui s'embrase lorsqu'elle dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes, mon envie de la garder vers moi pour l'éternité et par-dessus tout le goût de ses lèvres. Ces yeux bleus océan qui me dévisage, je m'y noie, encore et encore. Ils sont là juste devant moi, je peux les voir, je vois même Félicity. Elle est là devant moi, elle me regarde, me sourit, s'approche de moi, se met à ma hauteur, dépose une main sur ma joue. Je ferme les yeux pour ressentir sa main, mais je ne sens rien, absolument rien. Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, elle a disparu…

Je pars. Je quitte ce parking. Je roule vers le Verdant, je dois annoncer la nouvelle à Diggle. Une fois, arrivé, je descendis les escaliers menant au QG. Diggle est là à attendre a regardé les écrans. Je m'arrête, le regarde, ouvre la bouche mais rien ne sors. Je ne peux lui annoncer la nouvelle. Il le faut, il le faut pour elle. Diggle était son ami, il à le droit de savoir. Je fermai les yeux, pensa à elle, à la dernière vision que j'ai d'elle.

« -Diggle, commençais-je, il se retourna, m'observa mais ne dis rien. Je suis allé au parking, j'y ai vu Slade et Félicity, et… Les mots se coincèrent dans ma gorge, je ne pouvais les dire.

-Ne t'en fais pas je suis au courant.

-Quoi ?

-Je t'ai suivis, jusqu'au rendez-vous, et j'ai attend hors du parking. Quand j'ai entendu le coup de feu, je suis monté et j'y ai vu Félicity à terre, toi à genoux hurlant sur Slade.

-Tu étais là ?

-Oui. »

Comment vous sentiriez-vous à ma place ? La bonne nouvelle était que je n'avais pas à annoncer la mort de Félicity. Je baissai la tête, je tremblais de tous mes membres. J'allai poser mon arc puis partis me changer. Arrow n'allait plus intervenir ce soir, ni les autres soirs. Il n'interviendra que lorsque Slade serai mort. Une fois changeais, je dis à Diggle que je voulais rentrer seul, que je voulais être seul ce soir. Il fit un signe de tête, pris sa veste et quitta le QG. Je fis de même après avoir observais le bureau où elle se tient habituellement. Ce n'est qu'au bout d'une dizaine de minutes que je pus détacher le regard du bureau. Je pris ma moto, et partis. J'aurais du rouler jusqu'à chez moi, aller me coucher en espérant que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Mais à la place, je roulai jusqu'à chez Félicity. Une fois devant son immeuble, je me garai au même endroit qu'hier, où elle m'avait embrassée, enlacée,… La scène défila sous mes yeux, je pouvais encore sentir ces mains sur mes joues, le goût de ces lèvres sur ma bouche, la douceur de son visage,… Je montai jusqu'à son appartement. Il était encore ouvert, j'entrai et fermai la porte à clé. Je marchai dans son appartement simplement, là où ces pieds avaient foulés le sol. J'arrivai dans sa chambre, son lit encore défait. Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, elles coulèrent, glissèrent, et tombèrent par terre. J'avais les poings serraient, la tête penchait en direction du sol, le visage sombre. Slade allait payer pour ce qu'il à fait. Je me glissai dans le lit de Félicity, fermis encore les yeux, mais dès que je les ferme, je la revois, tomber sur le sol, après avoir pris une balle en plein cœur…

J'ouvris les yeux. J'étais dans son lit. Je mis du temps à me lever, je voulais y rester pour toujours. Je voulais espérer son retour encore. Même si je sais que ce n'est pas possible… Je m'habillai, le même costume qu'hier, noire. C'était la couleur adéquat. Je voulu sortir de la chambre, quand j'entendis des bruits dans la pièce d'à côté. Je mis derrière la porte de la sorte que je puisse voire mais ne pas être vue.

« -Félicity, je t'ai déjà dis de laisser ta porte fermé la nuit. On pourrait te voler quelque chose. Entendis-je. Bon maintenant, sors de la chambre, de préférence habillée. Je sais que tu y ais, je t'ai entendu. Au départ, c'est à Centrale City que tu devais me rejoindre, et non a moi de venir te chercher. La prochaine fois dis-moi de venir plutôt que de me poser un lapin. Je t'ai attendu comme un idiot à la gare. Quand j'ai vue que tu ne descendais pas du train, je t'ai appelé et devine quoi ? Tu n'as pas décrochais. D'habitude, tu décroche toujours. Bon d'accord, je ne suis pas ton beau et sexy patron mais…

Je sortis de la chambre, l'inconnu était de dos et continua son monologue :

… Je suis quand même ton ami et je pense avoir mérité le droit que tu décroches quand je t'appelle, surtout quand tu m'annonce que tu viens vivre à Centrale City, et que tu veux que je t'aide. Bien, maintenant que tu es sortis, j'espère que tu as ta valise, car le prochain train part à… il se retourna et me dévisagea. Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes vous chez Félicity ? Ne dites rien. Vous devez être Oliver Queen ? Le grand et sexy patron de Félicity, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je le dévisageai à mon tour. Lui aussi était plutôt grand, les cheveux en bataille sur la tête, lui donné un air rebelle. Il portait un simple jean, avec un haut blanc et une veste en cuir noir. Il était relativement carré d'épaules, et inspiré un profond respect. Je décidai de poursuivre sa conversation :

« Je suis bien Oliver Queen et je suis bien le patron de Félicity. Maintenant à vous de vous présentez. »

Il leva un sourcil, son expression se durcit légèrement. Il croisa les bras, et me fixa de ses yeux d'un marron clair banal.

« -Un ami de Félicity qui devait me rejoindre à Centrale City. Où est-elle ?

-C'est bizarre, Félicity, ne m'à jamais parler de vous.

-Vous étiez sans doute moins proche que vous le pensiez.

-Je l'étais plus que vous ne l'imaginez. Dites moi votre nom. »

Il me fixa pendant plusieurs minutes, comme s'il me défiait ou plutôt comme s'il essayait de voir le moindre recoin de mon âme. Dans son regard, j'eu l'impression de voir celui de Félicity. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il décroisa ses bras, s'éclaircit le visage, s'approcha de moi et me tendit la main :

« Je m'appelle Cameron Jones, ami de Félicity depuis de longues années maintenant. Bien avant qu'elle ne travaille pour QC et bien avant qu'elle n'emménage à Starling City. Je dois avouer, que je fus surpris quand elle m'a annoncée qu'elle allait travailler là-bas. En même temps elle est brillante, cela n'aurais pas du me surprendre. Je crois que je fus plus surpris quand elle m'a dis qu'elle devenait votre secrétaire. Elle n'à pas du tout la formation approprié, mais apparemment elle s'en est merveilleusement bien sortis. Je m'égare, je disais donc je m'appelle Cameron Jones, je vis à Centrale City mais j'ai grandis en France. Vous voulez savoir autre chose ? Comment j'ai connu Félicity, évidement, on veut toujours savoir d'où sortent les grands amis de son âme sœur. Je l'ai connu, dans un café. Tout simplement, nous avons beaucoup parlé puis nous sommes devenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Autre chose ? »

Je fus d'abord surpris de la vitesse à laquelle il venait de débiter son monologue. Puis de ces paroles à proprement parlé. Il avait dit que j'étais l'âme sœur de Félicity. Elle avait donc dit à quelqu'un d'autre avant de m'en parler.

« Si vous n'avez pu de question, je relevai la tête, j'en ai une moi. Félicity m'a appelé hier pour me dire qu'elle viendrait vivre à Centrale City. Bien qu'elle ne m'ait pas dit la raison, elle voulait me la dire en face. Bref, je n'ais pas cherché à comprendre. Ceci dit, elle n'a pas pris le train. Je suis donc venu pour voir pourquoi, et je tombe sur vous. Ma question est donc : qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici, dans cet appartement ? »

Il n'était pas au courant. En même temps, qui l'était à part Diggle, Slade et moi. Je serrai les points jusqu'à ce que les articulations deviennent blanche. Cameron l'avait remarqué mais ne semblait pas sur la défensive, près à contrer si jamais je devais attaquer. Il resta parfaitement immobile, ses yeux dans les miens. Comment lui annoncer ? Comment lui dire qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais son amie ? J'ouvris la bouche et dit :

« Je suis désolé de vous l'annoncez, mais Félicity à été tuée hier soir, une balle en plein cœur. »

Je voulu observer sa réaction. Il resta incroyablement neutre, impassible. Ses poings se serra légèrement, et me répondit :

« -Comment le savez-vous ?

-Vous devez connaître, Green Arrow ? L'archer de Starling City ?

-Bien sûr, Félicity m'en a beaucoup parlée. Et même, la presse est très efficace pour ces beaux romans, mais pas pour ces photos.

-Effectivement. C'est lui qui est venu me le dire. Il aurait assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il l'a vue mourir. Comme il savait qu'elle travaillait à QC, il a jugé bon de me prévenir.

-C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici ? répondit-il en croisant les bras

-Je voulais m'assurer qu'il s'agit bien de la vérité.

-A propos de vérité, que diriez-vous de me la dire, plutôt que de me raconter des bobards ? »

_**Alors ? Ce Cameron ? Il inspire confiance ou pas ? Dans mes fics, j'adore rajouter des personnages dans l'histoire. C'est mon petit grain de sel =) Ce chapitre est celui pour lequel, je stresse le plus, insérer un nouveau personnage est assez délicat et j'espère ne pas vous avoir déstabilisé. Hâte de connaître vos impressions sur ce jeune homme mystérieux =) ( et sur ce chapitre évidement ! )**_

_**PS : J'espère avoir réussi à éclairer un peu les dialogues =)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Salut la compagnie ! **_

_**Alors voici la suite, avec une découverte sur qui est ce Cameron =) Ce jeune homme vous à d'ailleurs tous surpris et pour la plupart ne vous aspire pas confiance, alors aviez vous raison de douter ?**_

_**Réponse au guests :**_

_**Fire23 : Encore et toujours une review qui procure un grand plaisir ! Merci de poster à chaque fois ! Continue d'espérer, l'espoir arrive à son terme avec ce chapitre ) Je pense qu'à la fin, tu pourras te prononcer sur ce Cameron. Hâte de connaitre ton avis sur ce personnage =)**_

_**Olicityshipper : Voici la suite ! Et par pitié ne m'envois pas au bûcher tout de suite ! Je tiens à la vie, sinon qui vous écrirez des fics aussi géniales ( bon d'accord, les autres auteurs font des fics sont carrément extra ) Ce chapitre laissera peu de place au suspense =) Vous allez tous vous doutez de la fin =)**_

_**Sur ce je vous laisse lire =)**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Je fus surpris de cette remarque. Mais je ne laissais rien transparaître. Il devait être sous le choc de la nouvelle.

« -Je ne vous mens pas, Félicity a bien été tué hier soir.

-Où est le corps alors ? Arrow, vous l'aurez dit mais n'aurait rien dit à la police ? Je n'en crois pas un mot.

-J'ignore si le corps à été retrouvé ou pas. Mais elle n'est pas venu travailler ce matin, elle ne répond pas au téléphone, elle n'est pas à son appartement, je doute que Arrow s'amuse de me raconter des blague de ce genre.

-Bien soit. Admettons cela. Autre chose, pourquoi avoir dormis ici ?

-Je n'ai pas dormis ici. Je suis arrivé peu de temps avant vous.

-C'est pour cela que vous n'avait ni chauffeur, ni voiture, et que je pense vous avez porté les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ?

-Je suis désolé de vous décevoir, et de vous annoncer cette nouvelle. Mais il faut que vous l'acceptiez et…

-Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question.

-Mon chauffeur est partie après m'avoir déposé, je lui ai dit que j'avais un repas réservé dans le restaurant pas loin, et que je m'y rendrais à pieds. Et pour les vêtements, je me suis changé ce matin.

-C'est pour cela qu'ils sont froissés ? Une demi-journée assis devant son bureau ne devrait pas froissé un costume à ce prix. En revanche, s'il a été enlevé, puis remis c'est autre chose. »

Je fus plus que surpris de son sens de l'observation. Tous les points qui ne collaient pas dans mon histoire, il les avait relevai et analysai, puis il m'avait mis devant les faits. Je ne pouvais pas le nier, il avait un puissant sens de la déduction.

« -Je vais partir, déjà pour trouver un endroit où dormir. Ensuite, pour voir ce qu'il est advenu de Félicity exactement. Et j'espère que vous me mettrez au courant, si vous avez du nouveau. Je sais que vous allez chercher à votre tour. Voici mon numéro, il me tendit une carte avec dessus son numéro et son nom. Appeler moi si vous trouvez quelque chose, et je ferai de même, entendu ?

-Entendu. »

Sur ces paroles, il partit.

Cet homme m'avait pour ainsi dire surpris. Il avait deviné le moindre indice ne collant avec mon histoire. Il avait changé de visage en quelques instants, passant de l'étonné à l'amical au suspect et enfin au déterminé. J'ignore qui il était vraiment, mais une chose et sûr, je vais vite le découvrir. Félicity en aura pour … La vérité me frappa à nouveau, je fermis les yeux pour me recentrer sur l'objectif. J'allais devoir faire cette recherche sans elle. Diggle serait s'en charger. Je l'appelai et lui demandai de faire des recherches sur ce Cameron Jones. Il n'allait pas être inconnu pour longtemps. Diggle me promis de m'avertir dès qu'il trouvera quelque chose. De mon côté, allais travailler par une journée pareille, ne me disait rien. Mais je ne suis pas censé être au courant de la mort de Félicity.

Je partie donc pour le bureau, une fois arrivé. Je commençai à travailler, en essayant de me vider la tête et ne pas penser à la belle blonde qui d'habitude se trouve juste devant moi. Arrivé vers midi, je n'avais pas faim et donc je restai travailler pour rattraper le retard cumulé d'hier.

Ce n'est qu'en plein milieu de l'après-midi, que mon téléphone sonna. Je décrochai sans quitter mon ordinateur des yeux :

« -Oliver Queen. Dis-je une fois l'appareil sur l'oreille

-C'est Diggle. J'ai fais les recherches que tu m'as demandé. »

Je quittai l'ordinateur des yeux, pris un stylo et mon bloque note :

« -Qu'as-tu trouvé ? fis-je

-Et ben justement, il y a un problème. Cet homme, Cameron Jones, je n'arrive pas à trouver la moindre petite info sur lui. C'est comme si s'était un fantôme.

-Tu veux dire que tu n'as aucune info sur lui ? Même sur son enfance en France ?

-Tout ce que j'ai, c'est qu'il à grandit en France, et le mois de ces 18 ans, il a quitté la France pour venir vivre en Amérique. Arrivé ce jour, je n'ai plus rien sûr lui. Même pas le jour de son anniversaire. Alors soit il est très doué pour masquer ses traces, soit…

-… il est a tout inventé, et ce type est un imposteur, travaillant pour Slade.

-C'est ce que je pensais également, mais pourquoi Slade enverrait-il un homme chez Félicity et pourquoi ce ferait-il passer pour son ami ?

-Ca Diggle, je l'ignore mais je compte bien le découvrir.

-Et comment tu compte faire si tu ne sais rien de lui, jusqu'à l'endroit où il se trouve. Je ne suis pas Félicity, je ne suis pas capable de trouver quelqu'un juste avec des caméras de surveillance.

-J'ai son numéro, tu sais tracer un téléphone ?

-Donne le moi je vais essayer.

-Inutile, il est juste devant moi. Je te rappelle. »

Devant moi, se trouvait Cameron. Il me fixait et portait un sac en besace. Il s'approcha de mon bureau, d'un pas tranquille et sans le moindre bruit.

Il s'approcha doucement. Arrivé devant mon bureau, il posa son sac sur mon bureau. Que pouvez-t-il bien contenir ? Des infos sur Félicity ? Il ne pouvait être si rapide. Cela faisait à peine plus de 6 heures que nous nous sommes quittés. Personne ne peut être aussi rapide. Il commença à ouvrir le sac et en sortis,… un déjeuné. Je fronçai les sourcils en le regardant. Il me regarda à son tour, et me sourit :

« -Je me suis dis que vous n'auriez pas mangé à midi, et comme je doute que vous ayez mangé ce matin. Et que moi je n'ai pas encore déjeuné, je me suis dis qu'un déjeuné avec l'âme sœur de mon amie s'imposait.

-C'est gentil de votre part, mais j'aimerais savoir quelque chose avant.

-Bien sûr, je vous écoute. Fit-il en s'asseyant

-Pourquoi dites- vous que je suis l'âme sœur de Félicity ?

-D'abord, on va changer quelque chose, c'est « tu » et non « vous ». Ensuite pour répondre à ta question. Tu n'as jamais entendu Félicity me parler de toi. Tous les petit détails qui lui faisait penser que tu pouvais éprouver quelque chose pour elle, elle m'appelait le soir pour me le dire. Cependant, elle doutait beaucoup, à cause de Laurel et de ta relation avec, ainsi que de ta relation avec Sarah, et le fait que tu sois son supérieur. Et enfin, c'est ce matin que j'ai eu la confirmation, en vous voyant et en devinant que tu avais dormis dans son lit.

-Impressionnant, je dois dire. Tu as un sacré sens de la déduction. Maintenant, je veux savoir qui tu es réellement. Mon chauffeur n'a strictement rien trouvé sur toi à partir du moment où tu es arrivé en Amérique.

-Tu as bien fait tes devoirs. C'est normal, que tu ne sache rien. Car tout à été effacé.

-Comment et par qui ?

-Je ne suis pas censé révélé cette information, mais de toute évidence, tu le découvriras bien d'une manière ou d'une autre. Tout à été effacé par le gouvernement Américain.

-Comment ça ?

-Pour être plus précis, je suis l'agent spécial Cameron Jones, travaillant pour un peu toutes les agences, là où on a besoin de mes services. Et pour répondre à une de tes prochaines questions, Félicity le savait et s'était bien la seule au courant, puisque c'est la seul en qui j'ai entièrement confiance.

-Je vois. Tu es venu juste pour manger ou pour me dire quelque chose ? Jusqu'à présent, c'est moi qui te posais des questions. Alors quelle est la véritable raison de ta venu ?

-Je t'ai dis que je te préviendrais lorsque j'en serai plus, je tiens ma promesse.

-Tu as déjà des informations ? Tu es très efficace.

-Pourquoi crois-tu que je travaille pour plusieurs agences ? c'est pour mon efficacité, sinon je serai obligé de faire partie de l'une d'entre elle. Enfin passons, une personne a entendu un coup de feu la nuit dernière, dans un parking. Je m'y suis rendu et j'ai trouvé une flaque de sang, qui devait dater de la veille maximum. En faisant quelques recherches, j'ai découvert qu'un camion, appartenant à un homme appelé Slade, se trouvait sur les lieux. Voici donc ma théorie, suite à mes découvertes et des dires. Slade devait avoir Félicity en otage, vue qu'elle travaillait pour Arrow, Slade a du le découvrir…

-Une minute, Félicity travaillait pour Arrow ? Mais comment sais-tu ça ?

-Je l'ai deviné, et elle me l'a confirmé. Passons. Arrow a du refuser le marché et donc Félicity est morte suite au refus d'Arrow de coopérer. »

Je dois avouer qu'il avait fait un sacré travail. Il avait deviné la quasi-totalité de l'histoire en l'espace de 6 heures. Il lui manque juste des détails qu'il ne pouvait connaître. Toutefois, son idée de « refus de coopérer », bien qu'il ne sache pas toute l'histoire, avait du mal à passé, ce qui me fit avaler de travers. S'il connaissait Arrow, jamais il n'aurais dit cela. Il avait beau avoir un sens des plus remarquables pour les enquêtes, sa maîtrise psychologique sur les suspects laisse à désirer.

« -Mais, je suppose que tu savais déjà tout cela ? » Me fit-il le sourire aux lèvres

Je relevai la tête, un sourcil relevé. J'avais beau chercher et réfléchir, je ne compris pas pourquoi il avait dis cela.

« -Je dois avouer que sur ce coup, je ne comprends pas ce que tu dis. Ton hypothèse est intéressante mais je pense que tu devrais la retravailler.

-Je dis que tu es au courant, commença-t-il en se penchant vers moi, car tu es Arrow. C'est toi le célèbre Archer qui sauve la ville chaque nuit. »

J'écarquillai les yeux de façon la plus discrète possible. C'était tout bonnement impossible qu'il est deviné une chose pareille. Félicity avait dû le tenir au courant, sinon il n'aurait en aucun cas pu le savoir. Il serait bien le premier qui devine sans que je ne dévoile mon identité avant. Il serait le premier à faire le lien entre les différents éléments qui aurait permis de le découvrir. Je préférai ne pas prendre de risque :

« -Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire çà ? »

Il me regarda un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres.

« -C'est bien simple. Les exploits d'Arrow ont commencés quelques jours après votre miraculeux retour. Ensuite, en faisant des recherches sur Slade, j'ai pu découvrir qu'il avait été sur une île en mission, à la même époque que toi et dans le même coin, j'ai pu émettre l'hypothèse que c'était la même île que la tienne. De plus, le parking sur lequel Félicity est décédé et le même au même étage où vous avez fait un échange de Vertigo, quelques mois plus tôt, curieusement quelques heures après, le comte été arrêté par Arrow. Pour finir, Félicity travaille pour Arrow, et je doute que son patron ne remarque pas un détail pareil, et je pense même que votre chauffeur fait partie de la bande, mais ça, je n'ai aucunes preuves et rien à relier à tes activités nocturnes. Et enfin, quand je vous l'ai dit, vos yeux se sont écarquillés et je parie que votre rythme cardiaque s'est accéléré. Je pense donc que Slade a une dent contre vous et qu'il à voulu vous la faire payer.

-C'est le repas des révélations. Félicity te fait confiance, donc je vais faire de même. Tu as raison sur toute la ligne, sans exception. Du moins, sur ton plaidoyer sur le fait que je suis Arrow. Mais celui sur ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière, il te manque trop de détails. Mais je vais t'en faire part, après tout, tu pourras m'aider. »

Pendant le fin du repas et jusqu'au soir, je lui expliquai en détails tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le jour où j'ai invité Félicity à manger. Et lui me raconta, tout ce qu'il savait sur ce qui s'était passé depuis l'étrange coup de téléphone de Félicity. Il avait deviné que quelque chose n'allait pas mais avait préféré ne pas demander de détails. Félicity lui aurait tout dit le lendemain, à sa descente du train. Il m'expliqua la tristesse dans sa voix, ce qu'il avait ressentis pendant les quelques minutes de téléphone qu'il avait eu avec elle. Une fois fini, il était l'heure de partir. Nous partîmes ensemble, je devais lui montrer où nous travaillions avec Diggle. Il nous attendait devant l'immeuble. Il avait l'air surpris mais je lui fis comprendre en quelques mots, qu'il savait tous et qu'il irait avec nous ce soir. Dans la voiture, Cameron et moi alternions les rôles pour tout lui dire. Arrivé à Verdant, nous partîmes vers la planque. Sur place, Cameron observa les lieux d'un rapide coup d'œil. Puis Diggle, nous mis au courant de ce qu'il avait tenté de trouver dans la journée. Malheureusement, il n'avait trouvé absolument rien. Après son discours, le téléphone de Cameron sonna. Il s'éloigna puis décrocha. Diggle me regardait d'un air des plus interrogateurs, je lui dis simplement, que Félicity lui faisait confiance et que par la même occasion, moi aussi. Diggle ne parut pas convaincu, mais s'abstenu de toute réflexion et je le remerciai d'un regard. Quand Cameron revînt, il semblait soulagé, presque heureux.

« -Qu'es-ce que tu as ? Tu viens d'apprendre qu'on te laissé un congé pour décès d'une amie ? fis-je en plaisantant, et retirant ma veste pour me diriger vers les ordinateurs et essayer de trouver des informations quel qu'elles soient, Diggle à mes côtés.

-Pas exactement, mais une excellente nouvelle quand même. Fit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu te rappelles de la flaque de sang que j'ai trouvé ? »

Je me retournai et le fixai. Je compris pas le lien avec une bonne nouvelle. Mais je hochai la tête en signe d'affirmation.

« Et ben j'en ai prélevé un échantillon, que j'ai donné à la police et leur ordonnant de faire passé ce travail en priorité et de me prévenir s'il avait un résultat. Et ils en ont un, c'est du A+. »

Mon cœur, ne fis qu'un bond dans ma poitrine. Impossible, c'était tout à fait impossible et impensable. Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai. Je souris à mon tour, avec une légère larme au coin de l'œil. Cameron me regarda et vu la joie qui grandissait en moi. Je pu voir de même chez lui. Puis je regardai Diggle, il était moins expressive, mais il était heureux aussi. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

_**Voilà ! Bon pas de dessin, vous avez tous compris la bonne humeur soudaine de ces trois personnages =) Hâte de savoir votre avis sur ce chapitre… Dernier chapitre demain =) Oui déjà la fin… A demain =)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Et voilà le dernier chapitre ! Bon pour être honnête, c'est celui dont je suis le moins fier. Alors, j'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour cette fin de fic =)**_

_**Réponse au Guests :**_

_**Fire 23 : Oui, fidèle au poste et je te remercie de suivre comme tu le fais. Les retrouvailles arrivent à grand pas. =) Voilà le dernier chapitre qui j'espère te plaira autant que les précédents =)**_

_**So-apple33 : Oui encore du suspense, j'adore terminer mes chapitres comme çà =) C'est très gentil ce que tu dis sur mon écriture, oui je compte écrire d'autres fics, pas que du Olicity =) **_

_**Beatrice : Merci de m'éviter la malédiction, je me sens plus serein maintenant =) Je suis ravi que Cameron te plaise, j'espère que dans ce chapitre tu l'aimeras tout autant =)**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous !**_

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Vivante, Félicity était vivante. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir où elle se trouvé. Tout ça grâce à Cameron qui avait eu la merveilleuse idée de faire analyser le sang. Du A+, Félicity est AB-. Le groupe sanguin le plus rare, tout comme elle, c'était une perle rare. Ma perle rare, ma Félicity et elle était vivante. Il nous fallait la trouver, il nous fallait la sauver. Je partis vers les ordinateurs et sortis tout ce que je pus sûr l'entreprise de Slade. Avec les explications de Cameron, il fut plutôt aisé de savoir qu'elle était cette entreprise. Je la retrouvai vite, et dis à Diggle de poursuivre les recherches sur le lieux où habiter Slade. Le connaissant, il devait garder Félicity dans un lieu familier. Sa maison fut la première chose qui me traversa l'esprit. J'allai me changer, le temps que Diggle fasse le nécessaire pour trouver où il était. Lorsque je revins, Diggle me tendit un bout de papier avec écrit dessus où vivait Slade. Mais il me dit aussi que c'était une vrai forteresse et que j'aurais beaucoup de mal y pénétrer sans être repérer.

« -Je t'accompagne de toute façon, Diggle nous guidera depuis là. Entendis-je

-Tu es sûr ? Ce sera dangereux. Je ne veux pas de mort.

-Oliver, s'il te plaît. Je suis un agent fédéral, voyageant d'une agence à l'autre. Je gère. Et si je dois mourir, autant que ce soit en venant en aide à une amie. »

Ces paroles me rassurèrent et me réchauffèrent le cœur. Avec lui à mes côtés, j'avais toutes mes chances de sortir Félicity de là. Nous partîmes donc tous les deux, lui dans sa tenu d'aujourd'hui et moi en tant que Arrow. Je devais rester concentrer sur mon objectif. J'allais devoir affronter Slade et ce ne sera pas évident. Une fois devant la maison, hors de vue des caméras, je dis à Cameron :

« -Tu dois me promettre une chose.

-Demande toujours.

-Si tu trouves Félicity, avant moi. Met là en sécurité, tout de suite, ne m'attend pas et n'essais pas de me retrouver. Diggle me dira si tu l'as trouvé.

-Je te le promets, mais fais de même pour moi.

-Promis. Et si je ne reviens pas, et que Slade est toujours en vie. Tue le et protège Félicity, par tous les moyens qu'il faudra. Et tu lui diras…

-Que tu l'aimes. Je te le promets. Maintenant, si on allait pénétrer dans une maison. »

Il avait dit ça en vérifiant le chargeur de son arme. Puis il me regarda, en souriant, je n'étais pas spécialement joyeux, comparé à lui, qui avait l'air impatient. Je préférais me préparer psychologiquement à affronté, sans doute mon pire ennemi. Il était puissant et c'est lui qui m'avait initié à l'art du combat. C'est mon mentor, mon maître et c'était mon ami. Mais aujourd'hui, il était mon ennemi, l'homme qui m'a fait croire qu'il avait tué la femme que j'aimais. Mon seul espoir était de le prendre par surprise. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à nous voir aussi tôt. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'il croie que nous ayons tout compris aussi vite. Je ne pense pas qu'il connaisse Cameron également. Nous avions donc toutes nos chances. La priorité était Félicity, ensuite nous devons nous occuper de Slade.

Nous nous déplacions furtivement, évitant soigneusement les caméras, guidés par Diggle et par nos instincts respectifs. Cameron faisait preuve d'une certaine aisance, pas une seule fois il fit un faux pas et pas une seule fois il n'hésita à avancé. Il était dans son domaine. C'était son royaume. Une fois prêt d'une fenêtre, Cameron réussit à l'ouvrir sans enclencher l'alarme. Nous avions 10 secondes pour entrer et refermer la fenêtre pour que l'alarme ne s'enclenche pas. Après ce cours passage, nous avons réussit à pénétrer dans ce manoir. Il ne restait plus qu'à éviter les gardes ou homme de main. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire, ils étaient nombreux. Nous nous séparions donc et partis à la recherche de Félicity.

Voilà maintenant, près d'une demi-heure que je me balade dans ces couloirs, à éviter les gardes et chercher Félicity. Une fois devant la dernière porte à inspecter de mon étage, j'entendis Cameron dans mon oreillette : « Je l'ai trouvé, Oliver. Nous sommes sortis du manoir, elle est en sécurité. » Je lui répondis de la mettre en lieu sûr et de rester avec elle jusqu'à mon retour. Suite à cette nouvelle, une joie immense m'envahit, un bonheur sans fin. Elle était vivante et en sécurité. J'allais enfin pouvoir la revoir, enfin je l'espère. Maintenant que je la savais en sécurité, je devais régler le problème de Slade. J'ouvris la dernière porte, la porte où je savais qu'il se tenait derrière. J'entrai sans un bruit, la referma derrière moi. Encocha une flèche, j'avançai avec prudence, pas après pas. Devant moi se trouvait une sorte de corridor, avec des colonnes sur le côté, et Slade était sûr son bureau en train de travailler. Dans ce même costume, avec lequel il m'avait menacé hier, un cache sûr un de ces yeux. Cache que je lui avais imposé après lui avoir planté une flèche dans l'œil. Je me cachai derrière une des colonnes et progressai lentement. Il n'avait pas l'air de m'avoir remarqué. Une fois derrière la dernière colonne, je sortis en brandissant mon arc, et l'appela :

« -Slade »

Il releva la tête, il semblait à peine surpris. Il devait s'attendre à cette visite. Il sourit et répondit :

« -Oliver, je vois que tu as compris où j'habite et que apparemment tu as réussis à entrer sans te faire remarquer. Je suis impressionné, je ne t'imaginé pas aussi courageux, oser me défier dans ma propre demeure. Alors dit-moi que veux-tu ?

-Je veux que tu meures.

-Je ne crois pas que tu souhaites ma mort, fit-il un grand sourire aux lèvres, surtout si je te dis que ta chère et tendre et toujours en vie.

-Je le sais déjà, fis-je à mon tour avec un sourire.

-Alors tu n'essayeras pas de me tuer sauf si tu veux savoir où elle est. Fit-il en perdant son sourire.

-Je sais où elle est, elle a quitté ton manoir, et se trouve en sécurité au moment où nous parlons.

-Comment as-tu pu ? J'ai mis plusieurs hommes devant la chambre où elle était détenue.

-Je pense que tu devrais t'en faire pour tes hommes alors. Fis-je avec un sourire de victoire.

-Ne pense même pas pouvoir me tuer, tu en n'es incapable et tu le -sais. Fit-il en colère

-On verra bien. »

Sur ces paroles je décochai ma flèche, il l'a stoppa en plein vol. Et j'engageai le combat.

Bien que je bénéficie de l'effet de surprise, il reste un combattant hors du commun. Nous luttions à armes égales. Il prit d'abord le dessus puis ce fut mon tour. Un enchaînement de coups commença. Mais il prit le dessus et commença à me mettre à terre, je réussis cependant à lui planter une flèches, dans la jambe. Je me relevais, fatiguais, épuisais, il était plus fort que moi et en plus il possédé le Mirakuru. Et moi juste mon arc et mes flèches. Il avait cependant une flèche plantée profondément dans la jambe, qu'il retira. Il saignait énormément. Je devais juste attendre qu'il perde tous son sang. Le combat repris les mouvement était moins rapide et perdait en vigueur. Nous étions tout les deux à bout de force. Il réussit cependant, à me plaquer au sol et avec la flèche que je lui avais planté, il voulu me la planter en plein dans la poitrine.

Un coup de feu retentit, Slade lâcha la flèche qui me tomba dessus. Porta sa main gauche sur son épaule qui saigné elle aussi, et poussa un juron. Il hurla de douleur et de colère. Il recula, je me relevais, encochai une flèche et la pointai dans sa direction. Près à tirer, je tirai en plein cœur, la flèche se planta profondément.

« -Tu as gagné Oliver. Tu es bien devenu un tueur, tout ce que Shado ne souhaité pas pour toi. »

Suite à ces paroles il tomba, mort. J'eu l'impression de revoir le corps de Félicity tombé sans vie. Mais elle était en vie et en sécurité. Je me retournai et dis d'une voie forte :

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Félicity ? »

Point de vue de Félicity :

Voilà plusieurs heures ou plusieurs jours, que je suis coincé sur une chaise, attaché. J'avais de la visite seulement pour me donner à manger. Mais depuis une petite dizaine de minute, j'entendis des bruits dehors, comme si on se battait. Oliver, il m'avait trouvé, il avait deviné que j'étais encore en vie. Il allait me sortir de là. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, je fus plus qu'étonné de voir apparaître Cameron.

« -Cameron mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Excuse-moi, la prochaine fois je te laisse seul, ou je laisse tout patron te trouver ce qui aurait pris peut-être quelques jours de plus.

-Oliver est ici, détache-moi et conduit moi à lui, fais vite.

-Je suis désolé Félicity, commença-t-il en décrochant mes liens, mais j'ai ordre de t'emmener en lieu sûr.

-Quoi ? Dis-je en me massant les poignés endoloris.

-Oliver m'a fais promettre de te mettre ne lieu sûr et en aucun cas de t'amener à lui. Je dois te mettre en sécurité et attendre son retour.

-Bien » fis-je ne serrant les poings.

Nous partîmes tous les deux. Dans le couloir se trouvait, cinq hommes étendu. Ils étaient inconscients. Je regardai Cameron plein d'admiration et lui me fit un signe de tête en souriant, son arme devant lui, prêt à tirer. Nous nous déplacions rapidement, et en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Mais je n'avais pas les compétences de Cameron et je faisais ce que je pouvais. Une fois dehors, il prévint Oliver que j'étais hors de danger. On se dirigea vers sa voiture. Il me donna les clés et me dit de rouler aussi vite que possible vers la ville et de préférence, sur les réseaux les plus fréquentés ou de rentrer directement à la planque. Il me dit qu'il alla rejoindre Oliver, que tout seul, il serait incapable de venir à bout de Slade. Je pris le volant et roula aussi vite que possible, jusqu'à la planque où je retrouvai Diggle.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

« -Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec Félicity ?

-Je me suis dis que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Et à ce que je vois j'avais raison. »

Il me sourit, je fis de même. Slade était maintenant mort et Félicity saine et sauve. Cameron m'appris que Félicity était à la planque. J'allumai mon oreillette et l'appela, elle me répondit. Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine, elle était en vie et me parlait en ce moment même. Je lui dis que j'arrivais au plus vite. Nous partîmes de la maison et monta les deux sur ma moto. Je roulais extrêmement vite, et arriva à la planque en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Une fois arrivais, je couru aussi vite que je le pu, descendit les escaliers. A peine, étais-je en bas qu'elle me sauta dessus. Je la serra de toutes mes forces, serrant juste assez pour qu'elle puisse respirer. Elle était dans mes bras enfin, après ces deux jours d'angoisse. Je desserrai mon étreinte, la regarda, remis une de ces mèches de cheveux en place, puis lui caressa la joue avec tendresse, elle fit de même. Et sans crier gare, elle m'embrassa avec fougue. Baiser que je lui rendis avec fougue également. Un puissant feu s'alluma en moi, je sentis tout le bonheur qu'un homme pouvait ressentir. Ce n'est que par manque d'oxygène que nous nous séparions.

« Dois-je attendre demain ? Fis-je alors que nos fronts étaient collés. »

Elle rit, et m'enlaça à nouveau.

Point de vue d'Oliver :

Cameron arriva tranquillement. Mais du s'arrêter vers la fin des escaliers, puisque nous lui bloquions le passage.

« Alors mes amis, je suis heureux que vous soyez de nouveau réunit. Embrasser vous, faites de beau enfant, entre parenthèse je tiens à être le parrain. Mais là j'aimerais juste pouvoir passer si ce n'est pas trop vous demander. »

Nous rigolions tous, avec Félicity nous nous déplacions pour qu'il puisse passer. Elle me lâcha pour aller faire un câlin à Cameron. Pendant ce temps, j'allais redevenir Oliver Queen et non Arrow. Une fois de retour, Félicity nous parla de ces mésaventures, de ces deux jours de tortures. Elle nous expliqua comment elle avait pu survivre après la balle. Il s'agissait d'une balle à blanc, une poche de sang avait soigneusement dissimulé son chemisier, et juste avant le tir, un homme de main de Slade lui avait injecté un produit qui ralentissait le pouls jusqu'à le rendre indétectable, la tétramachin ( vous vous doutez que je me fichais pas mal du nom, trop occupé à dévorer Félicity du regard ) et qui lui avait fais perdre conscience.

Puis se fut notre tour de lui raconter nos deux jours palpitants et plein d'émotion. Je dois dire que Diggle et Cameron n'ont pas hésité sur les mots, pour faire comprendre que j'étais anéanti. Pendant qu'ils se moquaient de moi, Félicity s'était rapproché et m'avait pris la main, puis s'était assis sur mes genoux. Enfin, je mis mes bras autour de sa taille et déposa ma tête sur son dos.

Après la discussion, nous sommes tous partis. Cameron à la gare pour prendre son train, et Diggle rentra chez lui. Moi je raccompagnai Félicity, jusque devant son appartement cette fois. Je pris la parole en premier :

« En fin de compte, tu as peut-être raison. C'est dangereux d'être ensemble. »

Elle se tourna, mis ces bras sur mes épaules, plongea son regard dans le mien. Le même regard que le jour où je l'ai embrassée la première fois. Et me dis au bout de quelques minutes :

« Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui à raison. Après tout, je suis ton bras droit, ton acolyte, ta partenaire, et qu'y a-t-il de mal à essayer quand même ? »

Suite à ces paroles, elle m'embrassa tendrement. Je ne la repoussai pas, je la serra à mon tour dans mes bras. Une fois le baiser terminé, elle ouvrit sa porte et me dit :

« -Maintenant si tu permets, je suis fatigué.

-Je ne veux pas te voir au bureau demain, tu es de repos. Je passerai te voir pendant la pause du midi et le soir, je t'emmènerai manger quelque part. fis-je souriant. Oh et Cameron à dit qu'il t'arrivait d'oublier de fermer ta porte, j'espère que cette expérience, t'aura permis de ne plus oublier. Dis-je avec un clin d'œil.

-Je le ferais mais vois-tu, me dit-elle en s'approchant de moi, je peux la laisser ouverte si je ne suis pas seule. Et tu as raison cette expérience m'a appris une chose. Elle prit mes mains. Il ne faut jamais dormir seul dans un appartement si on travaille pour le plus grand justicier de Starling. Et en plus, (elle s'approcha, et me glissa à l'oreille) je n'a pas envie de dormir seule cette nuit. »

Elle recula et m'entraîna dans son appartement, où je passai la nuit.

_**Et ainsi, se termine les aventures de Oliver et Félicity pour cette fic. Bon je ne vais pas vous faire un grand discours, juste vous remercier tous encore une fois pour avoir lu cette fic en entier. Je posterai une page de plus complète de remerciement, dès que j'aurai la connexion internet la semaine prochaine, sinon ce sera vendredi soir… Je vous direz quel sont mes projets de fic à venir. Alors à bientôt =)**_

_**PS : une review est toujours la bienvenu, vous connaissez la chanson, dites moi ce qui va et ne va pas, etc, etc**_


	8. Merci!

_** Bonsoir à tous !**_

_**Non, je ne reposte pas un chapitre ou épilogue. Je tenais juste à tous vous remercier infiniment pour avoir suivi cette fic. C'est ma première fic et regardez, j'ai atteint quasiment les 50 reviews. Voilà je tiens encore à vous remercier du fond du cœur, même si cette fic était écrite dans sa totalité, c'est vous qui l'avait fais vivre avec vos reviews en m'encourageant à la poursuivre jusqu'au bout. Donc vraiment merci.**_

_**Réponse aux guests que je n'oublis pas :**_

_**Fire23 : Toi qui me suis depuis le début et m'encourage, le courage vient de vous ceux qui me laissent des reviews. Ce ne sera en aucun cas la dernière fic dans l'univers d'Arrow, j'aime trop cette série. Encore un grand merci à toi.**_

_**So-apple33 : Toi aussi, tu me suis et m'encourage, alors merci. On se retrouvera pour des fics olicity, mais pas tout de suite ) **_

_**Beatrice : Des petites reviews comme çà qui font plaisir, merci de me suivre et de m'encourager. A bientôt aussi, j'espère te revoir dans mes prochaines fics. )**_

_**Je finirai par rajouter que la prochaine fic que vous verrai de moi sera sur la série Teen Wolf. Ce sera une Dydia ( Derek + Lydia ). Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez la série ou pas ( sinon je la recommande ). Je ne sais pas si vous aimez ce couple, je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fan de Sterek, mais moi je n'apprécie pas ce couple, pourtant les fics sont intéressante. Voilà donc si vous avis envie d'avoir un regard sur ce couple inattendu, n'hésitez à la lire ) elle est en cours, je ne sais pas quand je commencerai à la poster.**_

_**Bon cette fois, je vais partir et laisser l'univers Arrow pour un petit moment, MAIS je reviendrai. Un petit conseil entre fan ( regardez le teaser de la saison 3, il y aura du Olicity apparemment ). **_

_**A une prochaine ! Et vive Olicity !**_


End file.
